GruVia Week 4115 - 4715
by im ur misconception
Summary: This is a week long of Gray/Juvia pairing one shots. .Please Enjoy...
1. Hair

My stories for GruVia Week. And for those who are not up to date, each chapter is titled by a preset prompt. So don't think that I or anyone else is stealing the titles from another Author...

Hair

By: Im ur Misconception

The shade, the texture, the length and style. It had to be perfect for this evening. So with a sigh, I tugged on it giving an exasperated sigh. There was nothing I, myself, could do about how my hair always seemed to naturally fall. Gel, hairspray and mousse hadn't worked, as my hair just sprang back to what it always looked like. Making me feel rather put off. Tonight was to be perfect when I finally took that step over a line, that personally I thought I would never cross.

With a groan of defeat, I looked at my communication Lacrima and flinched. I really didn't want to rely on help from anyone. This was something I always swore I would do on my own. But glancing back up at the mirror above my bathroom sink, to see my dark locks just flying every where like there was no chance, I knew I had to ask. There was only one person that could help me and I was pretty sure she wouldn't. The choices made were my own, a bridge mostly burned.

Giving a Sigh, I picked up the Lacrima and pushed a bit of my magic into it, while thinking strongly of the person I wanted to call. After a few seconds of just a soft chiming sound, her image came into view. Blond hair that frames a sweet heart shaped face, that was dominated by large, warm and gentle brown eyes, above a cute button nose and full pouty mouth.

The look in those eyes were guarded but curious as they looked at me, before she spoke, "I was wondering when you would call me Gray Fullbuster." Was all she said in that normally happy voice.

Letting my head hang, so my chin rested on my chest. I took a few deep breaths before looking back at her, "I need your help Lucy. I know I don't deserve it at all for how things were handled when I made my choice.. But... please, I want tonight to be perfect. It has to be perfect. I mean, uh..." I trailed off.

Seeing her scrunch the skin between her eyes as she thought, before understanding dawned in those brown eyes I knew so well. Eyes that showed her soul and heart to the world. Eyes that had captured me for the longest time, before I had pushed the person who they belonged to away. Tensing up as she just stared back at me, already accepting the rejection that I knew was coming, until I heard her familiar laugh.

Blinking as I looked at her smiling image in the Lacrima. My confusion must of showed clearly cause she laughed harder, while speaking, "OF course I will help you tame that mop on your head Gray. Don't get me wrong I am still a bit miffed with you. But your my friend and teammate, and your happiness is my happiness. While Juvia is the one that you chose, I am not so shallow to not help you. Besides Juvia and I am good friends now cause you choose her over me. Come on over."

Feeling my jaw drop, just before a grin spread across my face, I nodded my head and ended the call. Letting out a breath I hadn't been aware I been holding. I looked into the mirror again only to see that my shirt had vanished. Cursing softly under my breath as I looked around my bathroom to find it hanging off the shower head. Rolling my eyes at that, I snatched it quickly and ran out of the bathroom and house. Just slowing just enough to lock the door behind me.

The day was bright and sunny, no a singular cloud in it as I swiftly made my way to Strawberry street. Glad that Lucy had been more than okay to help me with my hair. Soon her apartment came into view, I took abreath before knocking on the door, only to have her short land lady open it. With a nod of her pink head of hair, I slipped in and up the stairs to the second story. Where once more I knocked on the door.

In seconds it was jerked open and I was pulled through. Eyes wide as I saw Cancer standing there looking at me with a very calculating look on his face. A small shiver ran down my spine, leaving a chill sensation in it's wake. Something that was hard to do, since I was cold all the time. Before I could react, Lucy had me sitting on one of her dining table chairs and a cloth around my neck. Then the sounds of soft snips reached my ears.

"Oh don't be tense, Gray. Cancer is an artist, just like you when you use your magic. SO SPILL." Lucy said her voice cheery until the last two words.

Swallowing, I mentally tried to calm myself. "You know it has been over a year since, well, I choose Juvia. Things seem to click perfectly and I think it is time I ask her a big question. And I want it all to be as perfect as possible."

Watching her watching me as I spoke, I saw a small smile that was happy and sad at the same time grace her face. Making me feel a twinge of sadness at it all. She nodded her head as she spoke, "SO.. .what are you going to give her or rather how are you going to ask her this question Gray."

Blinking once more I just lifted my hand up, summoning my ice make magic into the my hand as I mouthed a single word. In my hand sat, the object that I was going to use to ask Juvia. "It will be eternal ice when I do it later tonight. But this is what I was going to ask, along with the item I should be picking up in an hour."

"OH Gray, that is beautiful. I don't think she will be able to tell you no. And Cancer is done, here look in the mirror." She said as she lifted a small barbers mirror for me.

I was shocked to see myself reflected in it's surface. Cancer had trimmed up my hair, so it wasn't hanging in the back to my shoulders. And instead of taming the random tuffed spikes that made up my hair, he actually spiked it so that they stood up,while being slicked back, making me look very dashing. IT was exactly what I was trying to do on my own, but just couldn't.

Turning around I looked at Cancer who just smiled his normal smile at me. Giving him a smile and two thumbs up, I took a look at Lucy. Seeing a look of longing on her face before she masked it. With a nod of her head, I stood and she gave me a quick reassuring hug, before spinning me back to the door. Not one to mistake that hint, I laughed as I left. Ready to head to the shop that held my hand made item.


	2. Quiet

This is day two of GruVia week. AS stated at the top of the first story, still applies. Also cause I am a blond and forgot. I do not own Fairy Tail or the character that run rampant in it. Those belong to Hiro Mashima. But I am in the process of creating a Time machine. So it is subject to change. **looks around all shifty eyed**

Quiet

By: Im ur Misconception

Upon Juvias arrival to the guild, she noted how quiet it was. Which struck Juvia as odd, since the guild was always boisterous at this time of the day. Already feeling perplexed by the note that had been delivered to Juvia at Fairy Hills from Gray-sama, I entered the guild. There were a since of un-quite settling in Juvia's heart. Making her wonder if after a year, Gray-sama didn't want to be with Juvia anymore.

Letting out a sigh, while doing Juvia's best not to cause a small rain storm, Juvia made her way to the bar. Once Juvia seated herself, she looked at MiraJane who had a knowing smile on her lips. "Oh, Juvia! What is the matter. You can tell me all about it." she said as she put a glass of water with ice and lemon juice in front of Juvia.

A small smile wavered across my face as Juvia looked at the glass, swirling the ice around in it with the straw. Knitting Juvia's brows as Juvia thought about what to say. "Juvia is worried Mira, cause Gray-sama sent a letter to Juvia at Fairy Hills, stating he wanted to talk to Juvia about something serious and important tonight. Gray-sama even included a place and time to meet. And before Mira ask, Gray-sama said Juvia isn't allowed to tell anyone, especially you."

Looking up as Juvia spoke, she saw Mira's brown eyes darken with hurt. But still the smile on her lips never left as she reached out and patted Juvia's shoulder. "Then I would suggest not to worry about it. Gray loves you very much. Remember he choose you over Lucy, someone he had been infatuatied with for a long time. Have faith in Gray. And if he does hurt you, I will personally take care of his hide from one day to the next for a month."

Feeling Juvia's eyes widen at her words and how dark Mira's smile was, sent shivers down Juvia's spine. Letting Juvia know that Mira was very serious about if Gray-sama hurt Juvia. Smiling back at the take over mage, Juvia lifted her drink up and sipped slowly on it. Still Juvia's heart just wouldn't be quiet, for the fear Gray-sama wanted to leave Juvia to be with Lucy, Juvia's old love rival. And that would hurt Juvia more then anything, cause Juvia and Lucy were now very good friends.

Once Juvia finished sipping her drink, Juvia looked at the clock and realized that Juvia should head to the spot Gray-sama had told her to be at. Feeling nervous as Juvia made her way out of the guild and towards the forest just behind the guild. Juvia let her eyes look at the perfectly blue sky with no clouds in it. Making Juvia wish that what ever Gray-sama was planning that it wouldn't be bad, but perfect like the day has been.

Juvia felt a small chill at the edge of the forest, making Juvia stop before entering the forest. The chill was at odds with the warm and sunny day. When Juvia's mind told Juvia that Gray-sama was already there at the spot. The little clearing that had an amazing view of the night sky and most of Magnolia City. It was the spot Gray-sama took Juvia on their first date and was a place over the last year that had come to be their special spot. This only served to make Juvia's heart beat much much faster as Juvia began to weave her way through the hidden trails to the clearing.

The moment Juvia stepped into the clearing, everything that made Juvia, Juvia went completely quiet. All thoughts, the breath catching in my throat, while my heart seemed to stop it's self. Before Juvia's eyes the clearing had been transformed, into a frost covered dream. From the trees delicate strands of frost and ice crystals dangle, reflecting the late after noon sun, while the grass was spun with frost like dew drops that glinted and cause a prism refraction all over. At the center was a table that held a small vase of blue roses in a vase that looked like it too was made from ice. But what took my breath away was the other person in the clearing.


	3. Bloom

Day Three of GruVia week. Again I do not own the characters nor Fairy Tail. Which belongs solely to Hiro Mashima. At least until I complete my Time Machine and go change History. **looks around all shifty like.**

Bloom

By: Im ur Misconception

The day seemed to slip by, as if it was impatient of what was planned. After leaving Lucy's a bit of a bounce to my step, I had made it to my next destination in record time. A wave of nerves once more washing through me as I opened the door and stepped inside. The proprietor looked at me with a smile upon recognizing who I was. Placing a polite smile on my face as I quickly crossed the distance to him from the door.

Already he had what I had ordered on top of the case. Waiting til I was standing still and next to him, he opened the case. Showing me what was in side. I was ecstatic at just how perfectly he created it, with just the vague details I had described to him. Looking up at him, my eyes feeling a bit of sting at the edges. I knew that there was a pleased if not cocky grin on my face.

"I do not think that your person would say no, not when you show them this Mr. Fullbuster. Do you want me to wrap it or is it fine in this velvet box?" The man spoke, his voice soft, but tinted with the amusement he must feel at seeming my reactions.

"No this is perfect. I know that I didn't give you the best in description for it. But this.. I couldn't ask for anything more than this. You sir will have my eternal gratitude and more business in the future depending." I said as I took the box from his hand. My eyes latched onto the simple little object in it.

Leaving the right amount of Jewels on the counter plus a generous tip. I turned and did my best not to run out of the place. There was still a bit left for me to do, since I had to get to the spot I had designated for the whole thing. It was the first place I had ever taken Juvia on a date after asking her to be my girlfriend. At night it gave a view of the skies above Magnolia, as well part of the city lit up at night. IT was absolutely gorgeous and magical in it's own manner.

Swallowing a bit nervously, as my mind started to tell me that nothing would be set in stone, while my heart says it was already bagged and tagged. So with a quick stop by my apartment to grab my folding poker table and chairs, I made my way back through the city. Earning many odd looks for what I was carrying. Soon enough I was walking up the trail to the guild, the sun just passing it's zenith, letting me know that I didn't have more then maybe an hour to get it all set up.

Putting on a burst of speed as I started to job, leaving the path to enter into the forest. The hidden trail was a bit worn so I didn't have to many problems manuvering all the stuff through the slightly dense under brush. The moment I stepped into the clearing, I made my way to the center and set up the table and chairs. Before closing my eyes and imaging a vase with dark blue roses filling it. Cupping my hands as I summoned my magic to them. I let it flow from them to the table.

Opening my eyes, smiling at the detail the vase had, as it looked like it was cut from the most expensive crystal, while the roses were a bit dark due to the more condensed Ice just under the surface, and not a singular one was full opened buds. Giving a low chuckle a looked around the clearing as idea after idea came to my mind. Once more closing my eyes and summoning my magic. My mind shone with clear images of little frost and ice crystal strands hanging from the trees like tinsil that I knew Juvia loved at Christmas time. While the grass was covered with the clearest of ice dew drops that would reflect the light and make the late afternoon sun cast a rainbow of colors around the area. Making it the perfect fairy wonder land for a very special woman.

Once it was done, I caught sight of the sun as it was now half behind the trees, only giving me second to do the last thing. Taking a deep breath as I let my eyes close once more, making my magic form for the last time. Only modifying so that it wasn't my normal ice, but ever lasting ice. I imagined a snow lily that was fully in bloom. Once it was done, I set the small black velvet box in the center of it, before making the flower close back to it's bud stage.. And not a second to soon, since the sound of familiar foots steps caught my ears. Feeling my body tense when there came no sound, I slowly turned around feeling a bit unsure, to see Juvia standing there, wide eyed and in shock as she took it all in.

"Do you like it Juvia?" I asked as slide the snow lily behind my back with one hand.

It took a few seconds before Juvia seemed to come back to herself. But the moment our eyes met I knew her answer before she even spoke, "Gray-sama, Juvia loves it. This is beautiful."

Letting out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding as I walked to meet her. Lifting up my free hand I brushed it against her cool skin as my dark eyes lingered on the faint blush that appeared at my touch. Making her shy side shine through. Letting my hand drop to her arm, I gently tugged her so she would walk by my side. Making sure to keep the snow lily from her view.

It was only a short distance, but it felt like forever until we reached the table, which Juvia looked at it with bliss on her face. Once she was seated, I looked at her for a few seconds before I cleared my throat. "Do you know why I asked you to come here today, Juvia?"

I flinched at my voice cracking and sounding as if I had hit puberty once more. When she brought her gaze to mine again, I saw a bit of nervousness in their depths before she spoke, "No Gray-sama, Juvia doesn't know. To be honest that note made Juvia scared you were going to break up with her for possibly Lucy again."

The shock I felt made me like I had no breath, as I slowly sank to one knee. "NO Juvia I don't want Lucy. I choose you cause you compliment me and make me feel complete. I asked you here or a rather specific reason."

When she raised her eyebrows, looking at me down on one knee, I saw so many things going through her eyes, since they were her least guarded features. "What is this reason, that Gray-sama asked Juvia here for?"

Her voice was soft and breathy. Deciding that was the right moment, I brought the snow lily made of ever ice, lifting it up to her. The slowly making it bloom open, to reveal the small little black box. Seeing her eyes go wide, as that little blush on her face became a dark scarlet only highlight the color of her hairs and making her eyes shine brightly. Noting that she was almost hesitantly reaching for the box.

Once she had it, she gave me a shy peek before opening it. Only to look surprised and confused at what lay on the little satin pillow. Making me feel nervous before I spoke once more in that pre-pubescent voice, "It is a spare key made specifically to my apartment Juvia. I want you to move in with me.. I mean that is if.. You want too..."

the warmth that filled he face as I finished speaking made me feel so serene and calm. Watching as she lifted the little key that looked as it was made from waves of the ocean. Only getting to see the smile on her face for a second before she launched herself at him. Hugging me tightly saying 'yes' over and over.


	4. Demons

Day 4 of GruVia week. I do not claim to own Fairy Tail or the Characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima. At least until I finish my Time Machine. **Looks around with shifty eyes.** Also sorry for the delay in getting these posted. But I work a local Anime Convention and had to jump right back into my work week. SO yeah was overtly tired.

Demons

By Im ur Misconception

It always came back to those nightmares. The ones that haunted me every time I closed my eyes. The images flashing by, forcing me to relive the destruction of my village, my family at the hands of Deloria. Always leaving me choking on a scream as I awoke to my body covered in sweat that was hot to my always chilled skin. They were my personal demons that I bore, even if it made me a hypocrite.

As I lay there staring at my bedroom ceiling I heard a soft rustle from my door way.. Looking slowly towards it, I saw that Juvia was standing there, her dark blue eyes wide and her mouth set in a firm line. Feeling ashamed I let my gaze go back up to the ceiling once more. Hoping that she would just go back to her own room and not ask. It'd been only a month since she moved in and it had been absolutely heaven having my perfect girl with me at all times.

But this, this was something that I didn't want her to see, to have to deal with. And I knew that in our relationship it would have to be addressed. But I couldn't bring myself to talk about it once more, not after the debacle that had happened with Lucy and Natsu on that damned Island. That same Island where I watched Deloria melt and vanish with the ice shield that was Ur into the ocean. That thought caused my body to shudder involuntarily as I lay there in a now damp bed.

"Gray-sama, please don't push me away. Juvia wants to help, so please tell..please tell me about what troubles you in your sleep, Gray-sama." Her soft voice broke through my thoughts.

It took a few second to register that she had broken through and not used the third person. Something she had been slowly working on for a while now. Blinking as I let my gaze drift back to her. Seeing she was now standing inside the door way to my room. A faint blush on her cheeks as her worried gaze rested on me. There was pain and hurt there, that wasn't pity, as she just watched me.

"It's just Demons from my past Juvia. Nothing that you can currently help me with OK. I have to deal with what happened, but they just haunt me." I said without even trying to hide the fear in my voice as those images faintly began to float to the surface of my waking mind.

As I spoke, she had moved so she was at the edge of my bed. The blush darker then ever at being in my room for the first time and this close to my bed. Letting out a sigh, I dropped my gaze only to realize that in my nightmares I had tossed and turned, causing the blanket to fall completely off me, leaving only the sheet to cover most of one leg and my nether region. Finally dawning on me why she was blushing like that.

Feeling a bit nervous myself, I grabbed the sheet and pulled it over me. Covering my lower half completely. Only to see that she was staring at me with a cool gaze that had a barrier between her emotions and thoughts. So I was no longer able to read her as she just stared down at me. Making me feel suddenly like a part of me was lost.

"Please Gray-sama, don't lock Juv...me out. I am with Gray...No you cause you say you Love me and want Juvia to be here with you. Your demons are my demons in this.. Please Gray, let JU...me help you." she said in a soft whisper.

Those words felt as if she was slapping me, reaching into my core and pulling something out. I felt my eyes widen as the breath left my already tired body. Then before I knew it my vision was blurring and tears pouring down my cheeks. It had been a while since I last cried and made it a point never to do it, not where someone could see. But from her words and the sincerity in her voice, it triggered something in me.

Sitting up, I reached my arms out, gathering in them, pulling her to me on the bed as I just let myself cry. The feel of her cool arms wrapping around me as I let it out. My words slipping between body wracking sobs as I told her my story. Not once did she speak up to interrupt or interject her thoughts to me. Making me feel like it was alright. Unaware of how long it all took until I finally calmed down. But eventually I lifted my face from her thoroughly soaked shoulder to look at her.

A smile on her lips as those dark eyes stared back at me, as if they could see the depths of my soul. Then before I knew it, she leaned in and kissed me softly. Her lips brushing like a feather against my own. Only to have them vanish, leaving wanting them back. When her eyes met mine again I saw a understanding deep in them that made me feel as if I wasn't alone.

"It will be OK now Gray, I, Juvia, will promise to be here with you, Gray until your Demons are vanquished." She whispered as she hugged me back to her. My arms tightening around her waist once more as I let out a slow breath and mumbled at thank you.


	5. Dancing

Day 5 of GruVia Week. I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. Those belong to Hiro Mashima, at least until I finish my Time Machine. **looks around shiftily** and now onto the story...

Dancing

By Im ur misconception

Another few months had gone by and it was Halloween. And the town as well as the Guild showed it all over. A smile on my face as I put the finishing touches to my costume, wondering what the reaction to it would be. Only to look away from the mirror in my bathroom as the soft footsteps of Juvia reached my ears. Turning to see her, I felt as if someone had punched me in the gut at what she looked like. We were going as a couple, and it was definitely not what I was expecting her to pick.

But as I looked at her, I couldn't help but grin like an idiot as she stared at me hesitantly. Her dark hair pulled back to be held in place by two objects. A Pale teal band with a jewel at it's center and half way down a matching ponytail tie. The teal color only stood out against her pale skin as it draped over her shoulder with a sheer material, while the solid darker material of the same Teal color hugged her chest just right. Letting my eyes trail down her exposed and very trim waist, before once more Teal material both solid and sheer covered her legs.

The material was form fitting at the hips, before it billowed out under the sheer over fabric that looked like a half bustle skirt. Before it cinched in at the ankles, to reveal a pair of matching slippers that were the of the same color and curled a bit at the tips. Giving a shake of my head, glad I had convinced her to do a theme set for this year Halloween contest and dance. She looked absolutely beautiful in my eyes as she stared nervously at my inspection.

"You Juvia my dear at the epitome of a princess in that outfit. Are you ready to go to the guild now?" I asked as I made my way to her.

A soft smile on her lips as she looked up at me, her hands coming up to rest on my back chest. A slight nod of her head was all she gave as I leaned down to capture her lips with my own. The kiss meant to be sweet and short, was searing as she gave a small mewl of delight. Knowing that if I wasn't careful I would not be able to control my last shred of self control. I pulled back, seeing the half lidded eyes that were filled with need.

"Let us go to the guild. You promised me a dance tonight Juvia."

The walk to the guild had been eventful with everyone doing a double take at our couples costume, as they realized who we were dressed as. Several kids went and asked to get pictures with us, which the parents were more then glad to do. Seeing Juvia excited made me hold back my reservations about getting them taken. It was all about her tonight, since she never really enjoyed Halloween.

So when we did arrived, the sound of loud merriment reaching out ears. Telling us that the party was already in full swing. I gave her a look, only to receive a impish smile, before I pushed open the doors to the guild. Before us everyone was in costume. IT was a a plethora of things. My eye instinctively searching out those that were a part of Team Natsu. Only to stop and burst out laughing at their costumes.. Lucy was dressed as Happy, who dressed like Natsu, who was dressed like Erza, who was dressed as Lucy. It was too priceless to see, but as I continued to laugh, Juvia's soft chuckles reaching my ears as she saw it too. The guild had become rather quite, as we realized they were looking at us. Gathering my wits, I wrapped a arm around her waist and led her in.

There were various looks of amusement, fascination and horror at what we had choose. Making our way to the bar, I silently counted back from five in my head until Mira squealed from inside her piggy costume at how cute we looked. And dark hair and dark eyed babies. Smiling as I felt Juvia hide her face in the crook of my arm at her words.

"Hey our usual Mira, please." I said before making my way towards my team. Who just all stared slack jawed. As we stopped before them, staring expectantly and waiting for the insult that was to come from a certain pink.. or rather long red haired male at the moment. When nothing came I raised an eye brow and tightened my grip on Juvia, who just rubbed calming circles on my low back.

But it was Erza spoke up, "So...you were all secretive because of this.. I think ti suits you. It is vary appropriate for the both of you. Fits with your personalities and how you treat each other. AND if anyone has a PROBLEM I will personally take care of them."

There was a chorus of 'AYES' through out the whole guild, before it went back to it's loud noise making merriment. Feeling tension leave my body as I looked at my team mates and friends I saw Natsu give a small coveted glance at Lucy who was now focused on talking to Levy. Which made me do a double take at what she was wearing. My brain instantly pulling to mind the anime she chosen t mimic. As our normally shy little book worm was dressed as Lum from Beautiful dreamer.

A two piece bikini that left nothing to the imagination and matching boots with little horns in her now green tinted blue hair. Next to her was Gajeel who was scowling at any guy who looked longer then a few minutes at his mate. He was dressed as Kamina from Gurren Lagen. It was a subtle irony at this pairing and I was pretty sure, it wasn't Levy's choice of costumes for the both of them. Shaking my hand as I gave Gajeel a smile of understanding.

Only to earn a grunt as he nodded his head back at me, before giving a low threatening growl to Jet and Droy. Laughing full-bellied I went back to looking at my teammates. They were in conversation with Juvia, me totally forgotten. When I felt a piercing gaze on my back. Already knowing who it was, I slowly turned to look at Natsu, giving him my best neutral look.

"So... interesting choice. How did you she get you to dress like that?" he asked in a soft whisper.

"She didn't, I wanted to do this for her. She practically lit up at the suggestion. BEST choice I have made so far." I whispered back as my mind replayed all the images of her 'thankfullness' to me.

After that we made serveral bits more of small talk and stuff until the master came down dressed as Cupid. Making Natsu and I both blanche and wish or bleach to wash that image from our retinas and minds.

The smile on my face as Mira called out the winners for the costume contest. The last envelope held the three winners for couples. Making me wonder if Juvia and I had placed, which I knew she was echoing as her hands twisted around my own in her anticipation. So focused she was, that I took the liberty to watch her face. As her tongue darted out and licked at her lips, her nose scrunching and wiggling a bit as her eyse shifted through a spectrum of blues. Truly making me love this beautiful and talented woman more.

"And now for the Couples! Third is Evergreen and Elfman as Fairies with tails. Their prize is a paid dinner at 8Island restaurant." Mira called out, getting a lot of whoops and hollars for the couple.

Giving a small shake of my head as I looked at them quickly. To see Elfman actually blush and look dwon shyly, while Evergreen looked plesantly smug.

Clearing her throat to get the guilds attention, Mira spoke again, "Second belongs to Levy and Gajeel for their Anime Cosplay duo. By the way Levy, you totally are sexier then you think. Their prize is a small get away for three days and two nights to a snowy mountain resort."

A collective gaps went through the crowd. The gifst this year were out there for the couples. But then again wen Mira has a hand in sending couples away, there is usually an ulterior motive, like producing little fairy tail children. Which sent a small shudder through him at the thought of the two previous couples having children. For some reason he just couldn't image what they would look like, and make them look cute.

So wrapped up in his own thoughts, he just barely caught Mira speaking Juvia's and his names. Blinking he looked up as announced they would get a week long get away to Akane Resort. Feeling his jaw drop as he looked down at a very flustered Juvia, who just stared at Mira and the master. Both completely oblivious to the crowd of people congratulating them. His brain just having a hard time processing a week get away with Juvia to a expensive Resort, with all expenses paid.

"Well now that we have the big winner for couples tonight, let's get them on the floor to dance. I have the perfect song to go with their costumes too boot." Master said.

His words brought me back to the reality around me, as my body was being pushed and pulled to the center of the dance floor. Juvia by my side as she looked around rather nervously to be put in the spot light suddenly. Looking down at her, I smiled as the music began to play. Letting out a low chuckle as I gathered into my arms and began sweeping in a waltz around the floor in time to the song master chose. Realizing it was fitting, as we both were in our own "Whole new world!"


	6. Light

Day 6 of GruVia Week. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. They belong rightfully to Hiro Mashima. At least until I get that Time Machine up and working. **sits and pouts at how long it's taking**

Light

By Im ur misconception

It was the last day of our vacation and I was feeling a bit sad. It had been a beautiful winter trip. There was snow at the resort, but it didn't stop us or anyone from having fun on the beach at bonfires and splashing in the waves. Hell for Juvia and I it was a perfect trip, since our magic dealt with water and ice. A perfect pairing for the two of us.

Turning away from the window to look at her asleep in the bed. Her blue hair fanned around her angelic sleeping face like a dark halo. Last night we finally took our relationship to the next stage after two years of dating. It was her first time, which surprised me, but then again with her actual nature being very shy and reserved. A smile lighting up my lips as I recalled all of the night before. Each and every soft sensual caress, breathy moan of pleasure, the cries of my name escaping her lips as her body writhed under me.

Feeling my cheeks flush as my boxers grew tight, I decided to leave that train of thought so that she could continue to sleep peacefully. Thanks giving was soon, and Christmas shortly after that. Making me wonder how I was going to do what I wanted for her. She was the only person to ever just accept me fully as myself. The only one who wanted me as I was, as my mind recalled all the stalking she did for years. Truly she had become a saving grace and guiding light in my life, one that I could no longer live without.

Giving her one last look, as I went back to gazing out the window, from my seat perched on it's seal. The night sky was fading into the pale purples, golds and rose reds of dawn. Shedding it's own light for the new day. Making me realize that I was no longer the play boy I had been a few years ago, but rather I had finally grown into a man of my own right.

Ur's words coming back to me. "When you find the right person, you will make a change without noticing it. And when you do, you will know that you cannot live alone and be like you once were. Because that person will be the center of everything you are and will become." How right she was, even if at that time both Lyon and I had said she was just being a sappy old lady talking about a love she had lost.

Looking back at Juvia as the sun finally broke the horizon and cascaded over her pale skin. Making her glow as if she was truly an ethereal being. Getting up and making my way to the bed, I sat next to her sleeping form. My hand sub-consciously coming up and brushing at her cheek, making her turn her head and nuzzle it, as a soft contented sigh escaped her lips.

"I love you Gray-sama." she whispered before settling herself again.

A smile of pride on my lips as the room grew brighter with each second. Leaning down I kissed the tip of her nose, as I replied, "And I love you to Juvia. Your my other half to a now completed puzzle."


	7. Sweet

Day 7 of GruVia week. I do not own.. YOU KNOW WHAT you all have read this disclaimer 6 times already. YOU know what I want to say.. **Wanders off to look for three hundred feet of copper wire mumbling**  
_

Sweet

By Im ur misconception

It didn't take a genius to see that Juvia had something was going on. That there were secret plans in the making, but still a smile curved her rose pink tinted lips. Dark blue eyes furtively looked left and right to make sure the cost was clear, before said person darted back to the kitchen of Fairy Tail. Once safely in the warm room, surrounded by the most delectable smells. Those eyes locked onto two sets of brown eyes, that glinted with warmth and amusement.

"You weren't followed were you?" The shorter of the two women asked.

"No. And Juvia don't think that Gray-sama suspects anything." the blue haired, blue eyed water mage said.

"Good, now get over here and help us put the finishing touches on this. I think what your doing is a bit out of the normal, but sweet all the same Juvia." the taller said as she held out a long slender hand.

Giving a nod as she let out a small breath, as tension started to leave her body. Stepping forward and taking the Elder Strauss's hand. She let herself be led into the recesses of the massive kitchen where the woman did her creating. Juvia knew that she wasn't the best of cooks, and had come to the woman for help. Only to break down about two weeks ago, crying and spilling all that she was thinking and wanting to do that would make her second Christmas with Gray Fullbuster memorable.

Swallowing as she was led around the corner, see Lisanna standing there and impish grin on her face. Behind her was a tall sheet hung over water pipe, hiding something from view. A feeling of curiousness filling me, I started to step forward only to feel a tug on the hand Mira held tightly. Turning too look at her, I saw something glimmer in the depths of her eyes as she shook her head no. 

"Did you bring what you were suppose to bring? Otherwise you can't see the final masterpiece. That has to sit a top it." She said, her voice hard as she waited.

Blinking a few times before I realized that I needed to hand 'it' to her. Reaching into my knee length blue jacket I pulled out the small object and handed it too her. Watching as she inspected it, before opening it, only to gasp and fall on her butt. Making me smile at her reaction, as Lisanna rushed over to see. The gasp of delight and awe shone in those brown eyes as she looked at me.

"Juvia it is beautiful. If anything doesn't go right. I will so kick his ass." she said as she looked back and forth at the object in the little box.

Giving a nod of my head, as I reached out to Mira to help her stand up. She was just speechless as a faint flush crept across her cheeks, as she began to mutter about babies again and being and aunty. It amused me greatly, but there was still things that had to be done before that could happen in a sense. Giving a small shake of my head as Mira stood up, let my hand go and walked behind the make shift curtain.

A minute later she walked out, grabbing the sheet and pulling it. There stood a ice sculpture that was waves and crashing against a massive glacier. At the top of the glacier there sat the small object I had given her. This would be my return for the amazing way he had asked me to move in with him. It was perfect.

Several hours later it found me standing inside that same open clearing in the forest, looking up at a partially cloudy sky. The stars shining brightly in the crisp air, as I rested my hand on the ice sculpture. All I had to do was wait for Gray-sama to show up. Closing my eyes as my ears heard the soft crunch of his feet on the snow, making a small smile curve my lips. Taking that as my cue, I used my water to take me away from the clearing just a bit of a way.

At my hiding spot, I watched as he broke through the edge of the snow covered dead winter trees. Seeing him stop and take a breath at the sculpture in the center, that was now fully lit up with the moonlight. Causing it to shine and refract the pale light around it. Making it seem unearthly, as he made his way to it to inspect it closely. The smile on his lips as he passed his hands over the detailed waves as they swept up and crashed against the ragged craggy edges of the glacier.

His eyes traveling it as if memorizing the detail of it, until they alighted upon the small round object sitting out of place at the top. The tilt of his head as he became curious had me biting back a small squeal of amusement. When he reached up and plucked it off, slowly inspecting it. Before shooting a furtive gaze around the clearing, looking for something or anything. When nothing appeared to be out of place, I just watched as he opened it.

Quickly I placed my hands over my mouth as a soft curse escaped his lips. His eyes once more looking all over the clearing. But I was waiting to see if he would say anything. It was a unspoken question between us since Thanks Giving. And I wanted to know the answer, but just couldn't bring myself to ask him openly. So when nothing came after a few minutes of him searching the clearing, I felt my heart plummet.

As I lowered my head I heard him start walking. Afraid to lift my head up, to see him walking away, the object tossed away. I was startled when I felt his cold fingers lift my chin up, so he could look at me. The smoldering look in his eyes expressing his thoughts, before his lips roughly captured mine in a mind blowing, searing kiss, that had my toes curling in my boots.

When he broke it, he pulled me into a hug, "Of course the answer is yes. I will marry you Juvia Lockser. And your a sweet woman who is so unconventional at times." he whispered in my ear as I felt hot tears start to fall down my cheeks in happiness.


End file.
